Dayna Carlyle
Dayna Carlyle is a playable character from Spelunk. Background The Caver Union is well-known for leading the modern world in the research of mundane sciences and producing some of the world's most resourceful engineers and inventors. Counted among those is the staggeringly young Dr. Dayna Carlyle, Liu Tech University graduate and famed researcher in the Caver Union. Born into poverty, Dayna was afforded the chance to attend university by her parents, despite being well out of the recommended income range. She proved to be more than competent, and managed to hurdle ahead of her classmates, graduating from primary school years early at the age of 15. From there, she went on to attend the most prestigious engineering school in Galimma, Liu Tech University, where she graduated even earlier at 18. So stellar was her work that she was offered a job at Liu Tech itself to be among their primary researchers and inventors. Her accolades came quickly and in great magnitude as she made name for herself as one of the Union's brightest minds in recent memory. She still conducts research at Liu Tech to this day, and has pioneered much of the Union's recent innovation. She seeks to make the Cave a safer place for her fellow humans and is excited to see what her technological strides have done for the good of the world. As a party member, Dayna is a versatile character that can bring an assortment of utility to any team, from heaters that can keep allies warm, to light bulbs that illuminate the environment greatly, to fans that disperse particulate hazards such as spores. Though varied in her abilities, Dayna is reliant on Charge to keep up her various gadgets, and will run out of it relatively quickly. Extended expeditions are her weakness, though the time she is charged she is a useful asset to have around. Stats * STR: * END: * AGI: * INT: * WIS: * CHA: * APR: * PER: * LCK: * WGT: Lightweight Abilities # Inventor ''' - Dayna can craft various mechanical items that her and her party members can use. # '''Battery Power - Many of Dayna's abilities also cost Charge as well as AP. # Radio Receiver - Dayna possesses a wireless radio transceiver, allowing her to communicate with distant settlements and characters also in possession of these devices. # Powerlight - Dayna can activate a large lamp mounted to her backpack, greatly increasing the lighting of the nearby area but slowly draining Charge. Can be used in combat to reveal stealthed enemies. # Back-mounted Drill - Dayna can use a drill that extends out of her backpack to dig at a very fast pace but also draining Charge very quickly. # Prototype Whirlybird - Dayna can use her whirlybird backpack attachment to fly in the overworld for a short distance. Drains charge extremely quickly. # Heating Coil - Dayna can activate a set of heating coils around her bag, keeping her and her party warm and safe from cold environments. Drains Charge slowly. Can be used during combat to potentially burn enemies that make contact with Dayna. # Cooling Vents - Dayna can activate a set of cooling vents around her bag, keeping her and her party cooled and safe in hot environments. Drains Charge slowly. # High-Powered Magnet -Dayna can activate a very strong magnetic device on her backpack, allowing her to better find metals. Can be used in combat to briefly disrupt metallic enemies. Drains Charge. # Gust Fans - Dayna can activate a series of high-power fans that blow the surrounding area, removing all nearby gaseous and particulate hazards. Can be used in the overworld and in combat. Drains Charge. # Electric Stove - Dayna can use the burners on her bag to cook simple meals for her and her party to eat. # Grappling Claw - Dayna can fire one of many grappling hooks attached to her bag to manipulate her environment. In the overworld it can be used to create makeshift ladders and tightrope bridges. In combat she can use it on allies and enemies, either pulling the target to her or pulling herself to them based on their WGT stats. Quickly drains Charge. # Explorer - Dayna is an honorary member of the Explorer's Guild, granting her and her party members access to Guild facilities and resources. # Scotophobia - Dayna has a crippling fear of the dark, and may become wracked with Fear in poorly lit conditions. # Engineer - Dayna is well-versed in various conventional engineering techniques, and can more easily operate and repair machinery, especially that of human make. # Utility Backpack - Dayna's backpack is full of various utensils of her own invention, and thus does not provide much space for storage, reducing her personal carrying weight substantially. # Scaredy-Cat - Dayna is more prone to being inflicted with Fear. # Experimental Technology - Much of Dayna's tech is treading new ground and still in its experimental stages. All of her gadget-based abilities have a slight chance to either fail catastrophically and backfire, or over-preform and provide bonus effects. # Wind-up Walloper - Dayna can wind up a spring-loaded mallet attached to her pack and swing it at nearby foes, dealing moderate blunt damage. Drains Charge. # Fine-Tuning - Dayna uses extra Charge on her next Charge-draining ability and guarantees it will over-preform. Relationships # [[Aaron Springer|'Aaron Springer']] - # [[Jamie Aquera|'Jamie Aquera']] - # [[Smitt Jederiah|'Smitt Jederiah']] - # [[Morris Miggs|'Morris Miggs']] - # [[Patty Drawsen|'Patty Drawsen']] - Dayna and Patty though far apart in age bond over their experiences in higher education and academia. Dayna takes great pride in her achievement at such a young age and Patty doesn't fail to be impressed. Patty does however have her own advice for the up and coming prodigy: do not be taken advantage of, and do not sacrifice morals for accolades, as she had seen so many of her peers do. Initially Dayna is doubtful, becoming defensive of the actions of her peers, mentors, and herself. Eventually, Dayna expresses her own fears of such things, and takes Patty's advice to heart. The two exchange many words on the nature of academia, and such aspects of elitism, inaccessibility, stagnation, and discrimination, and bond greatly. Dayna remains optimistic as best she can, but finds comfort in consoling with Patty, who takes on a mother-like role to her. Dayna even goes as far as to express remorse for her contributions to her field, and how she's seen them abused for cruelty and greed. Patty comforts her that such is the nature of progress in a society such as the Union, and assures Dayna she is not to blame. Dayna promises going forward to be more attentive and to make sure her achievements are used to better the world, and not harm it. # [[Shellba Drawsen|'Shellba Drawsen']] - # Category:Spelunk Category:Characters Category:Spelunk Characters